trouble in mind
by theoneandonly100
Summary: sad title... i know, but it was all i could come up with... any way- ryuo is begining to realise he loves bakura, but bakura loves yami, and yami hates bakura! and later on yugi starts to get a crush on ryou! hence, a big, tangled mess!
1. Default Chapter

                                                     What's wrong with me?

Ok. This is a story about Ryou starting to get a crush on Bakura, the only problem is that Bakura hates his guts and he fancies Yami anyway. 

Note: this is a dare- I was dared by my friend to do a story on this, so I am! 

Ryou's thoughts 

[Yugi talking to Yami and vice-versa]

{Ryou talking to Bakura and vice-versa} 

Ryou stayed at school late most days. Partly to get extra brownie points, and partly because he didn't want to face the traumatic mixed up world that was his home life. Bakura didn't go to school because he thought it was for people who didn't know anything. _Says the person who can't do his own meals or work a shower. Ryou thought. _

"You can go home now Ryou." 

"Do I have to?" 

"Yes Ryou." Ryou sighed and left. He was on his way home when he saw Yugi. 

"HEY! Ryou!" he called cheerily. Ryou tried to ignore him. He didn't do this often, but he just didn't feel like talking to anyone right now. Ryou sped up to try and lose Yugi, only to find out Yugi was running at him yelling,

"Didn't you hear me?!" _god, he's sooooo persistent…  Ryou slowed down again. Yugi caught up and burst into speech immediately. "Didn't you hear me? I've been yelling at you for ages! I think you should get a hearing aid. How are you? Anything wrong? You look like there's something wrong. Do you feel alright?" Ryou just sighed and walked on. When he came to his house, he was for once overjoyed. "Oh, by the way… Yami wants you to say hi to Bakura for him." _

"Right then… bye." Ryou said vaguely. _Why would Yami want me to say hi to Bakura for? He strolled in and closed the door behind him. _

{_I'm home.}_

{**_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'm HUNGRY!} Ryou sighed. He went straight into the kitchen. Bakura was sitting at the table looking pissed off. _**

"Hurry up! I've been sitting here for ages waiting for you to feed me!" 

"I had a great day at school… how was your day?" Ryou answered derisively. Bakura just poked his tongue out and stared at him. Ryou turned round and started making tea. 

"Oh, and Yami said hi." Bakura jolted. 

"_Yami said hi to __me?" he asked. _

"Yup…why is that hard to believe?" 

"Hey, you're friends with the short kid who looks like Yami aren't you?" 

"Yes…" 

"Come on. We're going over there." _Why? Bakura started dragging Ryou out of the kitchen door. Ryou tried to protest, but he had this strange feeling inside that kept stopping him. "Anything you say…" Ryou said. Bakura spun around. _

"Shut up." He snapped and punched Ryou in the arm. _Ow! _

They reached the game shop ten minutes later. Bakura ran up to the door and rung the bell. 

"You'd better have a good excuse for us being here." Bakura snapped. _Wha…? _

Yugi opened the door. "Oh Hi Ryou! Um… hello Bakura… you're not here to kill me are you?" Bakura growled.

{_Time for the excuse Ryou!} Ryou gulped. _

"Um, our microwave is broke… c,can I make tea here?" Yugi looked puzzled.

"Couldn't you have called for pizza instead of coming all this way?" 

"Um…… the phones are dead to."

"Oh… come in then!" Ryou and Bakura walked into the shop and then through the door, into the living room. 

Yami was infront of the TV singing the ketchup song and dancing to it.

"Friday night it's party time feeling ready looking fine

Viene diego rumbeando

 With the magic in his eyes

Checking every girl in sight

Grooving like he does the mambo

He's the man alli en la disco

Playing sexy feeling hotter 

He's the king bailando et ritmo ragatanga 

And the dj that he knows well 

On the spot always around twelve 

Plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa

Y la baila and he dances y la canta."

"This is the good bit…" Yugi whispered to Ryou. Bakura was mesmerised.

"Aserejè ja de jè jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva

Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi. 

  Aserejè ja de jè jebe tu de jebere seibiunouva

Majavi an de bugui an de buididipi."

Yami suddenly turned around to face them. He screamed and fell backwards off the settee. Yugi started laughing his head off. Yami got up blushing.

[**Why didn't you say people were over?]**

[I thought it would be funny!] 

[**Yeah… for everyone except me!]**

[Yup!] Yami glared at Yugi.

"Why are you both over here?" Yami said, turning to glare at Ryou and Bakura.

"Um, m,my microwave is broken." 

"You can cook stuff?"

"Yeah, pretty good actually."

"Good. Because Yugi can't." Yugi glowered at Yami while he put an arm round Ryou and led him to the kitchen. Bakura sat down and gave a small sigh. Yugi turned round to look at him. "What's wrong with you?" he asked. Bakura looked up.

"I'm only here because Yami said hi and I got excited. I thought he would be glad to see me."

"Oh… well… I kinda made that up to see how you'd react… now I know you LOVE him!" Bakura flushed. 

"You little brat!" he lunged at Yugi. Yugi dodged him, but was two slow to respond as Bakura tried again. Bakura pinned him to the ground. Yami and Ryou came in just in time to see Bakura begin to throttle Yugi. 

"HEY!" Yami yelled. He dived at Bakura, knocking him off Yugi, and landing on top of him. Then he started beating the shit out of him. Ryou helped Yugi up and onto the settee.

"Sorry about that. I can't take him anywhere." Ryou said. Yugi smiled.

[Hey! Will ya stop that? He's near death!]

[**Yes… and I I'm gonna go all the way to death! I can keep this up all night! I can just feel the tension and anger flowing out of me…]**

[Damn it Yami, just GET OFF!]  Yami sighed and got off Bakura. He went over and sat by Yugi as if nothing had happened. Bakura sat up and coughed a lot. 

{**_Oi! Take me home!} Ryou stood up and went to help Bakura up. Bakura shoved him away. _**

{**_I said take me home! I don't want your help! Or your pity for that matter, so don't look at me like that!} So Ryou just sighed and opened the door, and waited for Bakura to stagger up and limp out of the door. _**

"Hey Ryou?" Yami called, "What about tea?" Ryou didn't answer. He just shut the door behind him and left with Bakura through the game shop door. 

Once they were a couple of blocks away, Ryou glanced sideways at Bakura. He was still limping slightly, and bleeding a whole lot. _Aww, poor baby… huh!?! Where did that come from?!!?!   _

"You need medical attention…" he murmured couple a minutes later. 

"Which you will give me when we get home! Now shut up!" Ryou fell silent. _'Don't know why he's having a go at me…_

When they both were inside the house, Ryou went to get the first aid box. He cleaned up all the blood on Bakura, and then he cleaned the cuts and put plasters on the larger ones. Ryou went to bed and turned the light off. Bakura slept in the room opposite him. 

_Why do I feel so much like I need to hold Bakura and tell him everything's alright? He must be feeling awful… I mean, he says he loves Yami, so he must be hurting emotionally as well as physically… but that doesn't explain why I feel like kissing him too… what's **wrong with me?**_

    (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Well… there's number one! I haven't even finished my other story yet! Oh well… I'll go back to that now. Review or I'll just forget about this story o.k?  BYE! 


	2. chapter two

                                                    CHAPTER TWO

Ryou's thoughts Yugi's thoughts 

[Yugi talking to Yami and vice-versa]

{Ryou talking to Bakura and vice-versa}

Ryou woke up in the morning with a banging headache. He got up and fell over with a thud. Bakura ran in and started laughing.

"God, you're sooooo stupid Ryou!" Ryou got up slowly and pushed past Bakura into to the living room. Bakura came up behind him and pushed him onto the sofa. "Don't you shove _me, weakling!" he hissed. Ryou got up wearily and headed to the kitchen. "HEY! Did I say you could get up?" Bakura snapped. Ryou sighed, walked back into the living room and sat down again. "O.k. You can get up now." Bakura said. _

At Yugi's house: 

"Yami?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You know Bakura?" 

"Sadly, I do."

"Well he loves you." Yami spun around, looking horrified. 

"WHAT?!!? I'm not even _gay! And even if I was, there is __NO way I'd go out with that __thing that lives with Ryou!" _

"There's nothing wrong with being _gay Yami." _

"Yes there is! It's horrible and painful!" Yugi sighed. "Oh… my…god… you're not _gay are you?" Yugi shrugged and left the house, with Yami staring after him appalled. _

Ryou's house:

Ryou had got breakfast for Bakura and was now sitting alone in the living room, listening to Bakura's loud eating. Ryou didn't have breakfast. Partly because he didn't eat much until the afternoon, and partly because Bakura always took Ryou's if he _did try to eat breakfast. _

RING! The doorbell went. Ryou got up tiredly and opened the door to see Yugi standing there. 

"Hi Yugi." He muttered. 

"What's the matter?" Yugi asked. Ryou shook his head and let Yugi in. he was about to shut the door when,

"RYOU!" 

"Oh no." Ryou gasped "Téa!" (Yes. Everyone hates Téa. She's _evil! __ ) Ryou slammed the door in her face- literally. Ryou and Yugi heard her face hit the door at high speed. _

"Oh, you must be busy!" she called happily, "I'll see you in school on Monday then!" and Téa walked off. Ryou rolled his eyes. _Stupid bitch! He forgot Yugi was standing behind him, and walked straight into him. Yugi fell on the floor and moaned. _

"Oh. SORRY!" he said apologetically. He helped Yugi up. "I've done that twice already today as well." He added. "Once when I got out of bed, and once when Bakura pushed me." Yugi smiled and sat down. "Anyway, why are you here?" at that point, Bakura stomped in. "Hey Ryou, get here and open this can of cream!" then he noticed Yugi. "What the fuck's the short kid doing here?" Ryou sighed and opened the can. "Well?" 

"Well what?" 

"WELL WHY IS HE HERE?!" 

"I dunno, he hasn't said yet." Yugi started feeling embarrassed. 

"Um, I'm here because of Yami…" Bakura brightened up.

"What about him?" he asked. 

"It's nothing to do with you." Yugi said. Bakura looked a bit upset. "Oh." He muttered, and left. 

"Sheesh… anyway… what about Yami?" 

"Well… it's more to do with me actually. See, I told Yami that Bakura loved him, and Yami went berserk, and started dissing gays, so I said there was nothing wrong with being gay… and now he thinks I'm gay." Yugi looked up at Ryou to see how he took this. Ryou was looking kinda confused and kinda angry. **_Why's he angry? Yugi voiced this concern. _**

"Why are you angry?" 

"Oh, it's just that Bakura always says that if anyone ever tells Yami that he loves him, Bakura'll punch me until my face doesn't show for the blue."

"And what does that mean?"

"He's gonna kill me." **_Oh no! I got him into serious trouble! Yugi started crying.__ What the…? Ryou sat down next to Yugi and put his arm round him. _**

"Why are _you crying? It's me that's gonna get pulverised." _

"I know!" 'sob' "I've" 'hic' "never got anyone" 'sob' "killed before!" Ryou rolled his eyes. 

"You know, I was only joking. Death is an overstatement. The most he'll do to me is give me more scars." Ryou rolled up his sleeve and showed Yugi a large, deep scar on the top of his arm. 

"Wow… suddenly going home to a Yami who thinks I'm gay doesn't sound too bad." Ryou smiled. 

"You know… if you're really that worried about Yami, you can stay here for a while."  

"Really?" 

"Yup." **_He's so nice… wait. Am I gay? _**

Ryou led Yugi to the guest bedroom. It was quite big. It had blue paint on the walls and navy curtains. In actual fact, the entire room was different shades of blue. **_He must really like blue… _**

Bakura made no objection to Yugi staying at all. He pestered Yugi about Yami all through dinner, then through tea. **_Is he ever going to leave me alone? __Is he ever going to leave Yugi alone? _**

At twelve o'clock, Bakura went to bed, having fed himself into stupor all evening. Ryou and Yugi sat with all the lights switched off, watching horror movies (author: sounds just like Hawaii dreams doesn't it? ^___^). Yugi kept cringing and hiding behind cushions, while Ryou just sat there, with an expressionless look on his face. **_How can he be so calm? THAT GUYS FACE JUST FELL OFF! _**

"Hey, Ryou?"

"Can't talk. Terrified." **_Oh… _**

[**Yugi?] Yugi jumped slightly.**

[Yes?] 

[**Where are you?]**

[At Ryou's]

[**Oh. Is he your boyfriend?] Yugi blushed crimson, which meant he had to hide his face from Ryou.**

[NO!]

[**Do you want him to be?]**

[I… um…no… I don't think so… I don't know…maybe…] Yugi shut off his mental link and buried his face in a near-by cushion to hide the total look of embarrassment on his face. Ryou looked at him, puzzled.

"That bit wasn't scary…why are you hiding?" Yugi kept his face in the pillow, and mumbled a reply through it. 

"Yami was just talking to me, that's all. He said something embarrassing."

"What was it?" 

"Can't tell you." Ryou made no further enquiries into the matter, and returned his attention to the movie. After that movie, they watched 'tales from the crypt' (author: has anyone else seen that? It's the one with the demons you have to shoot in the eye to kill them, and the container thingy full of blood that you have to keep refilling or the darkness returns) and then the 'Amityville horror', followed by 'Friday 13th' and 'Hannibal'. (Author: I saw all these films 'cause I like being terrified! ^__^) 

After Hannibal had finished, Yugi got up to go to bed. Ryou made no movement at all. He was fixated on the TV, even though it was off, and showed no real signs of life. **_Uh oh… Yugi waved his hand infront of Ryou's face. Ryou suddenly snapped back into reality. He gave a small cry and jumped at Yugi, pinning him to the floor._****_ What the hell is he doing?!?! _**

"Oh sorry!" Ryou said. He got off Yugi and shook his head. "Damn. I'm really sorry. It's a normal reaction I get when people do that. Last time, I did that to Bakura. He hit me sooooo many times after that. Then gave me that scar." Ryou pointed to his arm. Yugi struggled to his feet. 

"It's ok." He muttered. **_Do that again Ryou… pleeeaaase. Huh? What the hell? Oh god, I actually want Ryou on me again… shit! Yugi ran to his room, leaving Ryou on his own in the living room. __Huh? What did I do? A sudden scratching noise behind him, made Ryou jump. "DEMONS ARE AFTER ME!" he yelled, and ran to his room as well. _**

  (O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)

Kinda a stupid ending, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. REVIEWS! I need reviews people! 

Ok see ya!       ^____________________^ 

I've actually done the next chapter, but I'm not putting it out unless you review! HA! 


	3. WORLD WIDE NOTICE OF EVICTION!

WORLD WIDE NOTICE!!! 

CAN EVERYONE SEE THIS? 

TESTING TESTING: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!

Ok. I'd just like to say that my computer is being taken away. But donnot fear! I am going to go on to my friend Buzz's account with her and post my fanfics there! So I'll be moving all my fanfictions over there! Please review my stories again once I'm over there, and add our new joint account to you favourites list. So I can finally convince Buzz that I _do _infact have friends. 

Whilst there I will act as a muse to her, and vice-versa! Behold the wonder! 

The desired affect is that she will develop her love for funny fics and I'll get a bit more serious! I'll be trying to do a serious yugioh fic soon, and we will both be working on a yugioh DBZ crossover! 

This message will be on here for a week, and then I'll transfer my fics over to Buzz's account. Hopefully I'll get her to change the name of her account too.

Ok, just a message to everyone:

Sorry I haven't updated in so incredibly long, but family stuff. Ya knows da stuff. 


End file.
